Charmed Ficlets
by xfirefly9x
Summary: A collection of ficlets based around the characters of Charmed. Various characters and pairings.
1. Jaded

**A/N: **This isn't the best thing that I've written but I thought I'd post it anyway... Hope you like!

**Title: **Jaded

**Written for:** **fanfic100**

**Prompt: **#1 Beginnings

**Word Count: **100

**Rating:** G

Prue stared aimlessly into space, rapping her pen up and down on the desk in front of her. Not a single item had come in to be appraised for hours and she had already finished all of the paperwork for her previous artefacts in the morning. There was nothing more she could do until another client supplied her with work.

A sudden knock at the door startled Prue out of her reverie and she glanced up to see a man holding an expensive-looking painting with a gold frame. Smiling, she waved him into her office.

"Let's get started, shall we?"


	2. Hers

_A/N: Tag to 1x01 'Something Wicca Comes This Way'._

**_Hers_**

When Piper told her that Phoebe was coming home, it was all she could do to not scream and pull her hair out. Though years had passed by, she still could not believe that her sister - her blood - would do what Phoebe had done to her.

Roger had been hers and it had been wrong of Phoebe to even suggest anything let alone go after her boyfriend. Argue as she might, there was nothing Phoebe could do to appease what she had done. There was no taking her actions back and getting a second chance.

She had most definitely not forgiven Phoebe and the question 'was it possible for her to forgive Phoebe ever?' was an endless mantra in her mind. She didn't know if she could. She didn't know if she ever could.

All she knew was that Phoebe was coming home - soon - and she'd have to deal with her. It would be a reunion far from any sappy rendition played out on TV and it would be hard.

She could only hope that they'd come out better for it on the other side.

_fin._


	3. Now A Witch

**_Now A Witch_**

She doesn't know when exactly she began to accept the fact that she is now a witch. Perhaps it was after she first used her powers. She had wanted cream for her coffee and without a moment to waste, it was there in front of her and _somehow_ filling her cup just so. It had been obscene. Exhilarating. Magical. She had _conjured_ the cream with her mere thoughts!

It surprises her, too, that she doesn't envy the people around her. She doesn't envy the normality that their lives consist of because while what she can now do is beyond insane, it feels so right. She is meant to be doing this. She is meant to be a witch just as certainly as the sky is a constant.

This is who she is now and there is no point in trying to deny it - not that she wants to deny it. She chooses instead to embrace it and so, as she closes the door behind her with her mind, she allows the smile to creep onto her face.

Demons aside, this could actually be fun.

_fin._


	4. None The Wiser

_A/N: Tag to 1x02 'I've Got You Under My Skin'._

_**None The Wiser**_

Later that night, she was lying on her bed, deep in thought while Piper sat and read a book next to her. The events of her day – and Phoebe's and Piper's to the extent she knew of – replayed through her mind, twisting and turning and writhing like snakes trying to escape the hold someone had on them.

Her utmost thought chilled her deep into her bones.

They had almost lost Phoebe.

She had to wonder what would have happened to their sister if Piper hadn't crossed paths with Brittany and deduced who she was by the angel tattoo on the back of her hand. What if they hadn't worked things out until there was no time to do anything? What if they hadn't worked things out at all?

They wouldn't have gone in search of Phoebe. They wouldn't have rescued her. That's what.

Right now, they'd be wondering where she was while she wandered the streets as an older version of herself. She'd have been out there, senile and without any recollection of her own name, and she and Piper would be none the wiser.

They had almost lost her.

She turned over and watched Piper reading.

Piper glanced up within moments and offered a small smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What if we hadn't worked it out?"

Another nod.

Phoebe chose that moment to appear in the doorway. She waved as she entered and joined them on the bed, bouncing on the mattress.

Piper looked at her. "Let's just be glad that we're all here and safe."

She smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Let's."

_fin._


End file.
